Not the usual
by chaabi
Summary: The war is over and all is happy right? No. This was just like any other year to any other but to four well five it was to blow their worlds apart. A HermioneDraco fanfic with a ever so slight BlaiseHarry sideline. Be gentle its my first time X
1. Not the usual type of beginning

_I do not own any of the characters places or anything else other that the idea that is disclosed in this story. Plus if you sue me you wont get much. Please comment it gives me the kick up the backside i need to actually write. :) enjoy :)_

**Chapter 1**

This was just like any other year to any other but to three well four it was to blow their worlds apart.

Hermione strolled along the platform at platform 9 and 3 quarters. She wasn't in a hurry, there was still 5 minutes before the Hogwarts Express was to set off and Harry and Ron still hadn't turn up. The war may be over but they still had no sense of time. Typical boys.

"ARH!!!" Four long arms grabbed Hermione and lifted her up. "Oh yeah very funny. Nice to see you again. How you keeping Fred, George?"

"Dammit Mione how did you it was us?" they said in perfect unison as they put her down.

"Easy couldn't be Ron as he is more freckled and Harry has more scars."

"Spend much time looking at Ron's freckles Mione?" She blushed heavily.

"Hermione!" Two deep male voices cut across the noise of Hogwarts students most of which became quiet to stare at the voices. Those that stared saw two young men fast leaving their teen years. One tall lanky red head with plenty of freckles and a slightly shorter brunette whose smile didn't quite reach his eyes. They rushed towards her arms outstretched. She was swept up.

"I've missed you guys so much. How are you doing?"

"Yeah great, now" Ron said beaming at her. Once again Hermione blushed.

"I...erm Harry? Are you ok?"

"Yeah just great" He mumbled

"You sure you now with everything…"A look from Ron shut her up.

"Must dash" Said Fred and George once again in annoying unison. Then followed an awkward silence you know the kind that happens when someone tries to think of something to say to not say something else. Exactly that kind.

"OOOOoooh" Hermione suddenly gasped.

"What?" Asked Harry

"I'm head girl!"

"Wow Mione didn't see that one coming" Laughed Ron

"Really?" She frowned.

"No of course not you're the only choice everyone knows that"

"Aww thanks guys"

"So who's head boy". Harry asked taking an interest.

"Guess"

"Malfoy?" A rather obvious choice as in the war he came to the right side so was allowed to return. Plus his rather charismatic charm and the fact he is second Smartest in the school batted down by Hermione of course.

"Nope"

"Erm…"

"Blaise Zabini, He's in Slytherin so this year will be fun"

"I pity you Mione I really do"

"Thanks Harry any support greatly accepted"

"Aww you know I'm only kidding" Hermione gave him a good natured slap. Suddenly piercing through the talk was the trains whistle.

"Quick boys on the train, I'll see you later I have to help prefects and such."

"Bye Mione"

See ya Hermione" They disappeared onto the train and hoped she would make it through to the other side.

Harry and Ron met up with Ginny on the train and set about finding a compartment.

"Every year always the same, there's never a compartment handy, just search, search, search." Moaned Ginny.

"Oh hi Ginny I thought I heard your voice out hear why don't you join us?" The three whipped around to see Luna Lovegood grinning at them alarmingly.

"Erm sure we'd love to Luna" And with that Ron barged in the compartment.

"Oh hey Neville" He looked up from behind the Quibbler

"Hullo Harry" Neville looked tired and had a kind of haunted look about him but that was only to be expected.

They all settled down to what would be a long journey.

There was a dark boy with long slanting eyes already in the compartment. Hermione recognised him as the one and only Blaise Zabini. She knocked. He looked up then looked back down again to his book. Hermione entered. "Hello" She said timidly. Well he was a Slytherin after all. He either didn't hear her or just didn't care. She sat down and sighed. It was going to be a long journey.

The passing scenery didn't do any thing to dis-spell Hermione's growing doubts about the coming year. He hadn't even bother to say hello how where they supposed to act together as a team all year if they didn't talk? "Are you going to talk at all this year? Or am I going to have to imagine your voice? I mean its all very well keeping the slytherin honour but how are we supposed to help run this school if you don't talk?!" Finally Blaise looked up.

"Sorry did you say something?"

"Arh!"She screamed at him. "I may be a Gryffindor but why can't we put that aside after everything the Wizarding world has been through you think you might be able to put your prejudices aside." He finally paid attention.

"Actually I was going to suggest the same thing, if I could have got a word in edgeways" Blaise gave Hermione a little smirk and dug his head in the book again. Inside she was fuming. A word in edgeways? They hadn't spoken for 15 minutes! Hermione sighed and returned to looking at the scenery.

"So err what did you do over the summer Neville?" Ron said attempting to make a start at a conversation. "Oh me and my uncle went up to Ireland. Did you know there are up to 50 types of plants up there that can't be found anywhere else? It's a mystery why."

"Fascinating Neville, Luna?" Harry looked like he regretted the question almost as soon as he asked. " year Oh not much just doing odd jobs at the quibbler father needs all the help he can get circulation is still incredibly high" She beamed at Harry; well it was partly down to him that its profile was raised. "Erm yeah well good glad you enjoyed yourselves. Ginny glanced over at Harry. Ever since the whole war with Voldemort he just wasn't the same. Yeah everyone was a bit different but surely not this much? He just wasn't the same old Harry. Ginny looked out the window and wondered how much longer this train ride was going to take. It already seemed like several years worth already.


	2. Long but short!

_Heya Chabbs here. just want to give thanks to the unbelieveable Crystal Phoenix who if it wasn't for i would have never wrote this. Oh yes enjoy and if you do review :)_

**Chapter 2**

After what seemed like a lifetime the train finally pulled into Hogsmeade station.

"First years this way please" A shrill high pitched voice broke over the crowd. Hermione grinned. Hagrid had never quite been the same since he got hit by that spell. They had been unable to quite figure out what it was so as a result Hagrid had been left with a very high women's voice. Quite ridiculous but he lived with it.

"Hey Hagrid!" Hermione shouted over the chirps of first years. He smiled at her as she got swept away towards the carriages. She looked around franticly for Harry and Ron but couldn't see them anywhere they must already be on.

She stepped back in shock as she looked at the front of the carriages. Ah so these must be the thestrals she had always wondered what they looked like. She sighed as she realised why she could now see them. In fact she wasn't the only one that year going back and looking at the strange creatures in shock.

She piled into an empty carriage and resolved to catch up with Harry and Ron up at the castle.

"Any sign of Mione" Harry shook his head. "Oh there she is, not there. There. Mione!"

"Hey guys "She looked tired but glad to see them.

"So how was the train ride" The boys asked as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Torture. How was it for you?"

"Alright I suppose" Ron said with a look to tell her that it wasn't. "It just seemed to drag on and on."

"Silence!" McGonagall's voice broke over the chatter of students "When I call your name you will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted in to your house." Hermione smiled memories of her sorting and how terrified she was came back to her. Seemed a bit silly now to be scared of a hat. She clapped politely as "Cliffe, Charlotte" was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Oh guys I forgot to tell you I'm in the heads room this year I'm moving out the dorms"

Ron whipped round "But but you can't." Hermione took on a defensive look about her

"And why not Ronald?" Harry saw Ron struggling for a reason.

"Who will help us with our homework?" He said coming to Ron's aid.

"Danzi, Hannah"

"Gryffindor!" Hermione clapped now ignoring the boys

"Phoenix, Crystal"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Hermione?"

"If all I am is a homework machine to you two why should I help?" She hissed to them. "Find someone else to help you for a change". Ron looked as if someone had just slapped him in the face and Harry well looked a bit taken aback. She looked at their faces.

"Sessco, Maria"

"Slytherin"

"I'm sorry guys last year's stress"

"Forgiven" muttered Harry. Hermione sighed this was going to be a long year. Possibly longer than the train journey. Great

Blaise stole into the Heads room at 1 in the morning hoping Hermione had gone to bed. She hadn't.

"Where have you been we need to talk about the heads stuff, schedule, prefect's patrol and other such necessities."

"Oh shut up Granger" Draco Malfoy came through the portrait hole. Swaying slightly. "Gosh they went to town on his place didn't they?" He was in an odd way right the main décor of the room was red and green. Sounds ghastly but oddly worked especially with the gold and sliver accents. Hermione gritted her teeth.

"Malfoy"

He looked around wildly "My god you're right it is indeed me. Your powers of observation never fail to astonish me. My god you're so smart it's sexy."

"I'm going to bed" She walked away leaving the drunken slytherins to their frivolity.

She was at her door when she noticed Malfoy behind her. "What you mean I can't join he laughed loudly taking a swig from his bottle. She shut the door on his face taking care to do it with as much force as possible. She collapsed on her Gryffindor decorated bed. How typical of Dumbledore she thought with a smile as she dropped off to sleep.


	3. Over Due Apolagies

**Chapter 3**

"So then Malfoy said what you mean I can't join, I had a good mind to hit him again" Hermione was telling her tale of the previous night to the boys at the breakfast table.

"I still can't believe the nerve though to actually get drunk on at Hogwarts. He's under age!" She carried on. "Is he actually that stupid? Smart enough to leave the death eaters but dumb enough to get drunk at school. Why?"

"Hermione I don't know and I don't care" Ron suddenly snapped.

"What's got your wand in a knot?"

"You, mainly. We've been down here fifteen minutes and it's been Malfoy this Malfoy that. Just give it a rest." Harry ruffled his hair given it its wind swept look. So like his father.

"Don't blame me just because you've got PMT Ron, and yeah thanks for your help Harry." Harry looked around bewildered.

"What I didn't do anything."

"Precisely" And with that she stormed out the great hall.

"Never mind my PMT I thinks she's the one with it"

"Alright Granger fallen out with your little buddies have you?" Hermione looked with despair to find Malfoy outside the doors to the great hall.

"What's it to you? What no hangover so you need me to give you a headache?"

"And how do you propose to do that?" Malfoy asked with a smirk.

"Arh! Why don't you just leave me alone?!"

"Because Granger I couldn't help over hearing your little argument as I left. Nice to know I'm on your mind so much"

"Only because you're so infuriating and annoying"

"You forgot Cute charming Goddamn sexy. But still Nice to know even the beaver population notice me" There was that smirk again.

"That's rich coming from a blonde dark bouncy ferret"

"How can I be Blonde and dark? Enlighten me"

"Blonde because that ridiculous hair and dark" Hermione paused for a second.

"Go on dark because you're a death eater's son" Draco's face lost its smirk and his eyes lost its happy gleam.

"And just like everyone else you think I can't change. Well I've got news for you. I can and I have. You think people might have realised that when I disowned my own mother and father because of their stupid ways at risk to my own life. But nooo I'm the same prat I have been for the six years. Haven't you realised I haven't called you mudblood once? I've got rid off all of that pureblood nonsense and I'd appreciate it if others would notice it."

"I'm sorry. It's just… It's hard to change a perception of someone surely you would know that?"

"Indeed I do Granger" And with that he walked off leaving Hermione if anything a little shocked. She had been allowed a glimpse into Draco and it terrified her to think she had been wrong, everyone had been wrong about Draco Malfoy all these years. That he actually was worth more than anyone had ever thought.

"Hermione?" She turned round to see Harry and Ron looking at her.

"Listen" Began Ron. "I'm sorry; we've all been a bit snappy lately. I guess what happened last year… It well it changed people, especially us. And I guess it's just a bit hard to see that. Friends?" This was the most in-depth thing Ron had said since well, ever. She thought about how this applied to Malfoy but thought she would wait for a better moment to tell them about her conversation with him.

"You know it" And with that she gave them both a big hug.

"BRINGGGGGGGGG" The bell.

"I'll see you guys later bye" And they went their separate ways Hermione to ancient runes and Harry and Ron to the common room as they had a free period.

"Well she's changed anyway" Ron said as they went their way.

"Yeah I know what you mean mate, since when did she get so snappy? With you yeah but with me she's never been that angry except maybe in third year. But even that was partly down to you."

"Thanks for reminding me and I know I know it's just… I don't know she's not the same Mione she always was" Ron sighed a deep manly sigh..

"Not as happy yeah I get ya Ron. It's like you just said, last year it changed everything and everyone. Mione included"

"Maybe she'll get back to normal?" Ron asked, hope in his eyes

"Maybe Ron yeah maybe". Harry doubted it even though he said it. People changed and left people or in this case Ron's heart broken.

"Listen its time I asked" Harry said taking a plunge

"What?"

"Do you like Hermione?" He bit his lip waiting for the answer.

"Of course I do she's my best mate silly"

"Not like that. Not as a mate as a well date" He finally got out appalling himself with the rhythmness

Ron climbed through the portrait hole in front of Harry walked briskly away from him and sat himself in his usual chair in front of the fireplace.

"Well?" Asked Harry. Ron nodded

"But I don't wanna talk about it today maybe another time"

"Ok" Said Harry quietly mulling over his thoughts as he stared into the fire.

Hermione strolled the classroom her thoughts full of Ron he was sweet enough but… Well something just felt odd when se was with him these days like? Well almost like she couldn't be bothered like she didn't want the entire effort of being his friend it was just too much.

Sure she liked him. Loved him even but lately maybe she had got fed up of waiting? But why what had happened. The war.

She sighed again. Why did everyone do that these days? Because they missed the way things used to be.

She walked in the classroom and smack into Malfoy.

"Ow!" She felt her nose.

"Ow!" Said a second voice in front of her. She looked up and saw Draco in front of her.

"I'm sorry" Malfoy said. "For everything. And I mean it. All these years treating you like rubbish well I'm sorry."

"Malfoy I'm sorry as well"

"What for?"

"Jumping to conclusions too quick. And that punch."

"My nose still hurts talking about it" Hermione laughed as she sat down, feeling happy and realising maybe Malfoy wasn't as bad as everyone thought


	4. Musing of the sleepy mind

**_Hey love songfics so i decided to put one in the song are everytime and toxic both by Britney. Ok i know shes gone a bit wacko lately but her musics still good, So give this fic a chance_**

**Chapter 4 **

Hermione was lying in bed listening to her CD player that she had enchanted to work in Hogwarts. Playing was a song by her favourite muggle singer Britney Spears who although had gone through a lot. The sound of the music doesn't change. So she still liked her

_**Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me **_

Why was it so hard for Ron to make a move? It was obvious that he liked her so why did he act so much as if he didn't?****

Everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby

She hadn't exactly made her feelings unknown either. Getting jealous? Surely he should have picked up something by now. Or did he really not notice her as much as she does him? Because she did an awful lot.****

I make believe that you are here  
It's the only way I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move un- easy

All those arguments couldn't have just span out off nothing. She had even told Harry how she felt so why was it so hard for Ron?**_  
_**

_**And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby **_

She could tell him herself but now she wasn't so sure that was what she wanted anymore****

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry

She had waited too long and now? It looked like she had fallen out of love with him. Had she really? Fallen out of love with her only love? Yes.****

At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away

A tear stole down her face with this realisation. When did it happen? It must have struck at one point but when? Maybe during the war when she was so close to death yet he still didn't still her how he felt. So very near and he was prepared to just let her go without telling her his feelings. She would have told him if it wasn't for the whole inch from death thing. ****

And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby

She fell asleep into deep uneasy dreams. With tears slowly falling down her face, as she slept. Still listening to the music which was affecting her dreams in the most odd way

_**Baby can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm falling  
There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it **_

_She was in the great hall and it was the Yule ball again but for some reason only Hogwarts students were there. She walked in a bright pink tight top tiny skirt and ridiculous heels. Walking through the crowd it parted almost as if by magic, until she was at the front and one familiar person sat at the front just admiring her. _

__

Too high, can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now

_It was Ron. You could tell by Hermione's reaction this wasn't who she was expecting. "Ron?" She said with a gasp. "But where's..." _

"_Shhh" And he placed a finger on her lips. "Shall we dance?" And he held out his hand_

"_Lets" And together they began to dance._

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

_Round and round they danced as the rest of the school stood and watched with their houses._

_They passed the Gryffindor and saw Harry beaming at with his arm around Ginny. She Saw Neville who kept Passing looks over to one particular Ravenclaw. _

It's getting late to give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil cup  
Slowly taking over me

_As they passed the smart house she saw Luna returning Neville's looks and even gave him a cheeky wink. She would have laughed if it hadn't have been a dream. _

Too high, can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now?

_Next the Hufflepuffs. Now this was most puzzling. Cedric was back. From the dead. Looking better than he had ever done and like Neville kept giving a certain Ravenclaw furtive glances only this time it was Cho Chang._

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

_Then the Slytherins. There was Blaise with his shiny house badge on and his arm around Patsy Parkinson._

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Taste a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

_And then Draco who as soon as they came into view pulled her away from Ron_

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
Taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

_And whispered in her ear. Tucking her hair behind her ear_

Intoxicate me now  
With your loving now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your loving now  
I think I'm ready now

"_This isn't what you want"_


	5. Imagination?

**Chapter 5**

"Granger? GRANGER!!!" Hermione awoke with a jump probably not so much with the loud shout but the fact it was Blaise Zabini. Waking her up. In her room. Being nice. A cup of tea as well. Gosh!

"Er thanks" She said as she took the cup from his hands. "One question why?" Blaise sat down on the bed.

"Because I heard you crying last night and I know how much a good cup of tea can help".

Hermione spluttered. "Have slytherins had mass brain transplants?" Then she seemed to realise what she had just said. "Oh… Er… Sorry" She gave him an apologetic smile.

"It's ok us slytherin haven't exactly given people much reason to to… "

"Like you?"

"Yeah I think that's it. But lately, Most of us have realised all that pureblood nonsense means nothing. Why should we judge people on their Type of blood? It's as ridiculous as muggles judging people on their colour of skin. People are worth more than that. So that in mind I'd like to apologise fro all my behaviour, offer my friendship and warn you I am incredibly sarcastic and alarmingly camp" Hermione giggled at that last bit.

"There that's better" And he made to walk out of the room.

"Blaise? I accept". She smiled the first smile she had ever to a Slytherin. Well there was a time to try everything.

"That's better now isn't it hurry up or you'll miss breakfast you have to go a day without the marvellous scrambled eggs and dear god how bad would that be?"

"Thanks"

"No problem it's nice to be nice sometimes".

Hermione swept in to the hall just to time to grab a piece of toast and run to Arithmacy.

"Hi Harry, Ron"

"Hi Mione I need to…" Said Harry

"No time…Arithmacy…Enjoy your free period…Going to be late" And with that she ran back out the hall.

"Er ok. You alright mate" Said Harry looking at Ron concerned. Ron's face was as if someone had just smacked him around the face.

"Yeah great fine. Just missing Hermione a bit you know?"

"Know the feeling listen tonight let's kidnap her and bring her up to our common room." Ron's eyes widened and he leaned in to listen more.

"Sorry I'm late Professor" She had her head down, uniform a mess and her hair magnificently bushy.

"It's quite alright Hermione as a one off. Sit yourself down next to Mr Zabini there and sort your self out."

She quickly sat down blushing and got out her materials for the lesson. They were working on square roots something which evidently was something Blaise didn't find all that delightful. "Stupid bloody things. So Muggle. Can't we just use magic?"

"Apparently not seeing as it has "no magic yes that means you Mr Zabini" written all over it "She said with a smirk

"What where? Ack you Gryffindors do have imagination after all then"

"Who said we don't?"

"Draco. He told us all in second year that you had little imagination and just used the same old whip charms all the time."

Hermione spluttered. "Whip charms?"

"Yeah you mean you don't?"

"God no! Most of us are still virgins"

"Aww"

"Shut up. So you mean all of your friends have have..."She blushed.

"Me thinks the word you're looking for is done it? Yes and most of the time it was with Draco. He's a whore"

"Of all the people I would have never have thought it of him."

"So what do you Gryffindor lot do for fun then?"

"Well last it was all about spin the bottle. Stop Laughing" Blaise had broken out into fits of laughter. "I'm sorry I'm sorry it's just that it so first year."

"Hey its fun. I'll show you"

"Oh really. Well in that case. Me, You, Draco and your little buddies in our common room on Saturday." Blaise smirked a happy smirk.

"But its Thursday!"

"Yes and?"

"Well they'll never agree to it by Saturday! It impossible. They still don't even like you and Draco"

"And you do?" He said in a very suggestive tone.

"Well you've been a lot nicer lately, so has Malfoy, and its good you know, finally getting to know you, when we never got the chance before because of the house divides."

"Hermione! I was hoping you could tell us the answer to number four?"

"I ... Yes professor it's…"

Hermione was walking out the great hall when..."Hermione!!!"

"Yeah?"

"Where you going?" Harry asked walking with her out the doors with Ron

"To my common room why?

"No you're not! You're coming with us." Said Ron urgently

"Oh I am, am I?"

"Yes" And with that Harry cast levicorpus upon her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK DOING?" Hermione screamed withering around in the air. "Put me down! I'll go on one condition".

"What?"

"Put me down first" As she came down she was caught by Ron. "Er thanks, I would have been alright"

"What's this condition?"

"You come to my common room and play spin the bottle...

"Yeah ok"

"With Malfoy and Zabini"

"WHAT"

"Ron calm down. They've changed honestly they had and to be honest I thought you Harry would have been glad for some inter house unity"

Harry swallowed memories of the last year flashing in front of his eyes.

"But but"

"Ron shut up. We'll go i promise Hermione."

"What about you Ron?"

He looked between Harry and Hermione. "Yeah but if they do anything"

"They won't" She sighed. Well a girl could hope.


	6. Spin the bottle

**_Well here it is finally. Chapter 6!!! It took alot of prodding from that thing called C_****_rystal so here it is! It is amazingly long for me but it's good because this is the one I've been wanting to write all along so i suppose...Thanks to Crystal once again! Huggles_**

**Chapter 6**

Hermione laid down the bowl of cheesy puffs next to the cocktail sausages Blaise had got. Well it was going to be a party of sorts so why not puffs with sausages?

"Argh" Came a girlish cry from the portrait hole along with a smash. "Ah bugger"

"Now now Dracokins what've I told you about naughty words?" Said Blaise as he came from his bedroom.

"Shut up you big fairy" as he repaired a punch bowl.

"Why thank you for the compliment" He said with a cheeky wink.

"Blaise stop being so….Bloody hell!!! What are you wearing!?!" Hermione gasped and took in his whole outfit. He was clothed in leather pants and a leather vest. Completing it with leather heeled boots.

"He's in gladiator mode. Ignore him"

"Cheeky I'll have you know its seducing mode."

"But who..." Hermione was cut off by a knock at the portrait.

"Mione? It's us."

She walked over to the portrait hole. "Hidden desires" and it opened.

Draco snorted loudly. "I take it Dumbledore knows something we don't"

Harry and Ron cautiously walked into the room looking around as if expecting a trap.

"I brought booze!!!" cried Draco and started lavishly pouring it into the punch bowl.

Hermione looked on as the Gryffindor boys stood in the middle of the room. Harry looking surprised and Ron looking moody .

"You guys!" As she went to hug them, but instead pushed them down onto cleverly placed cushions.

"Blaise, Draco sit!!!" she ordered

"Yes mam" As they did. Hermione pulled a face.

"Right, ok. Well we might not know each other well but I hope this will provide a opportunity to get to know each other beyond the boundaries of our houses, helped of course by Draco's soon to be famous punch."

The boys all went straight to the drink. This was going to be a long night she could tell.

"I'll start then shall I?" Hermione looked around in exasperation. Then magiced some glasses and stared to pour the remains of the vodka bottle into 5 glasses.

"Far be it fro me to question the great Hermione Granger but what are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Well it seems I forgot an empty bottle so we shall just have to empty this one."

"Er right ok" Everyone took there glasses and she span.

Half an hour later everyone was reasonably sozzled and it began to take a more interesting tone. It was Draco's turn to spin. He prodded the bottle with his wand and it span to Blaise. A sinister grin crept its way over Draco's face.

"Draco pick for me? Truth or dare???"

"Darey Blaisey" he said in a sing-song voice.

"This one is so easy Ha easy. Kiss Potty on le mouth."

"Yay" Way too much alcohol had been consumed in too little time. "Come here 'arry.

Harry lent over and there mouths tinged with alcohol meet in a triangle of amazement formed by Draco, Ron and Hermione. Blaise gently placed his mouth on Harry's amazed at the softness he found there. Harry wrapped his arms around Blaise, pulling him closer deepening the kiss. Blaise wanting more forced Harry's mouth open with his tongue and explored his mouth. Harry quickly responded by doing the same, and pushed Blaise to the floor. Blaise moaned into his mouth. Surely making out with the Boy Wonder shouldn't be this…nice?

Draco poked them with his foot. "Oi! I think we would all appreciate it if you two didn't have full blown sex in front of us."

They both got up flustered and red but moved so this time they were sat next to each other, and one long Italian hand snaked its way round Harry's waist, whilst the other prodded the bottle with his wand. It span and landed on Draco.

"Ha" exclaimed Blaise. "Payback! Though it was very nice Harry." He added hastily when he saw the hurt look on Harry's face.

"Oh no" groaned Draco.

"You picked mine I pick yours" He said in almost the same sing-song voice as Draco's earlier.

"Dare! Now what shall I get you to do…? Jump off the astronomy tower? Nah not embarrassing enough. Go pour a bucket of water over Snape…? Nah don't want you dead. Run naked through the great hall…? Nah too mean…"

"Blaise hurry up with it!" Hermione got grumpy when drunk.

"Fine, fine. Kiss Ronnikins."

"EW!!!!" Screamed Draco

"Never, never would I kiss that ferret!!!." Ron leapt up. "It's bad enough with Harry practically having an orgasm in front of us. Seriously what's happened to you two? I mean when did it become ok to hang out with Slytherins!!!"

"Ron…"Started Hermione

"Never that's when!!! You two might be able to handle it but I can't. I'm going. Only talk to me when you come to your senses." With that he got up kicked the bottle and stormed out the room.

"What's his problem?" Asked Harry. "I mean it's not as if you're a bunch of blood sucking serpents. There are advantages to getting to know you." Harry gazed drunkenly into Blaises eyes. "You're not all bad" He said as he traced his finger around Blaises lips. Blaise moved his lip so Harry's finger was in his mouth and gently sucked on it. Blaise pulled Harry so he was sat in between his legs. Harry removed his finger and replaced it with his mouth sucking on Blaise's lower lip. There mouths came together in a clashing of tongues. Blaise wrapped his arms around Harry's neck while Harry wrapped his legs around Blaise's waist. There need for each other growing with every second.

Draco looked on with a mixture of disgust and amazement whilst Hermione didn't know weather to be amused or aroused.

"Er shall I stop them then?" Said Draco. He picked up a bottle of fruit juice left over from the punch and tipped it all over them.

"Oi1 You two! Its spin the bottle not shag the Blaise."

They pulled away smirking with naughtiness and happiness.

"Only having fun" Muttered Harry

"That's one word for it" Said Blaise nuzzling Harry's neck.

"Boys and Alcohol should never mix" Said Hermione.

"Oh like you're not slightly tipsy."

"I'm not!"

"Harry, Blaise help!" She turned around to see that they were ravishing each other again on the carpet.

"Bah. I'm not drunk!"

"Ok just tipsy. You need to be though. How though" Pondered Draco.

"Er drink?" Said Hermione with a note of sarcasm in her voice.

"Ha bloody ha. No. We spin the bottle and who ever it lands on has to take a shot of each drink.

"Each one? You mean the vodka, gin, tequila, port and whiskey that you brought. Why did you bring port by the way?"

"Yes each one, and it adds class."

"Humph fine". She prodded the bottle with her wand. It span to face her.

"How? It's charmed not to"

"Ahhh get it down your neck Granger."

Ten minutes later it had landed on Draco five times Blaise twice and Hermione Thirteen times. She was by now comfortably drunk

"You know wha this is?" She slurred as it landed on her for the fourteenth time.

"An a amazing coincidence?" innocently said Draco

"It's a It's a break no no not break it a sellotape no no FIX"

"Don't be silly Mione. I say we go back to spin the bottle. Draco it was a dare for you!!!" cheered Blaise.

Draco groaned "Was it? I don't remember"

"Ha ha purple penguins" Shouted Hermione obviously about to pass out from the amount of alcohol.

"Fine fine I'll spin again then" He span and it landed on Hermione.

"DARE!!!" she shouted.

"This is why she never gets drunk" said Harry

"Shhh let her have a lil fun potty" Said Blaise good naturedly. "Now what shall I get her to do?"

"Oh god not that again" Groaned Harry just getta on with it."

"what do I get if I do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Blaise coughed "Er yes I challenge you Hermione Jane Granger to properly kiss the prince of slytherin no darkness, Mr Luci…Draco Malfoy."

Draco spat out his 6th or possibly 7th Glass of vodka.. "You, you twisted twister thing".

Hermione giggled uncontrollably which was a shame really as she snorted when she laughed. "Me Draco SNOG!" She got up steadily which in itself was a feat walked over to Draco and promptly fell over and fell over into his lap.

"Why hello"

Draco groaned again "Unless you fell like walking around in boils for a week, I suggest you shut up and kiss me"

Draco lent down to where Hermione was lying on the floor, possibly unconscious and pressed his lips to hers. She was definitely not unconscious as he felt her stirring and began to kiss him back. He felt as though fireworks were going on inside of him. She felt like a million butterflies were flying about in her stomach. They didn't know what was happening all they knew was that they didn't what this, the sensations to stop.

Suddenly Hermione was jerked back by an unseen force and a voice muttered in her ear, so close it could have been the carpet talking but it wasn't. Finally she made out what it was saying. "Until the one is meant for you, the one whose love is true, the person who can change your life, all others will bring strife, and if that person you may miss, just remember it'll start with a kiss, until your friendship reaches decisions, of the future you'll see many visions".

Almost in sync Hermione and Draco passed out on the floor leaving; Harry and Blaise the lone awake ones.

**_So what do you think??? tell me and...REVIEW!!!_**


	7. Otherselfs

_**Heya chaabi here! Sorry I haven't wrote in so long SATS and such.URGH so mean.  
Once again I don't own any of the characters or settings, as I am not JKR. I if was, dont you think I'd write better?**_

_**Erm i dedicate this chapter to - for once not Crystal seeing as i fell out with her for reading my diary - but my sore thumb which caused me to faint for the first time ever and also Within Temptation for their music which i may do a songfic to later. **_

Hermione woke up with a start and found herself lying on the softest bed she had ever been on.

Draco woke up with a start and found himself lying on a quite soft bed; not as soft as those at Malfoy manor but you couldn't have everything. It was very soft Compared to the Hogwarts beds at least.

She pulled her feet out and slowly stood up, Stretching as she did.

He placed his feet on the floor and forced himself to get up.

How did she get here?

How did he get here?

Why did everything look so strange yet familiar?

As if he belonged here?

She found a dressing room in the room and on it pictures of children. Once again that feeling of strangeness and familiarity overwhelmed her.

He found a door which led off to a bathroom. In it he found a strand of brown hair, picked it up and examined it. Whose or what's was this?

She found her hairbrush; the one her mother gave her with her initials on and feeling her hair decided she might as well use it. But how did it get there?

He found his toothbrush; the one his father gave him before he died, and feeling the state of his teeth with his tongue he decided, he might as well use it. But how did it get there?

She brushed her Bushy hair which seemed longer than it used to. She looked in the mirror. A lot longer! Her hair which before had been down to her waist was now almost at her feet!

He looked in the cabinet mirror. His hair! It had gone short! What had happened to his gorgeous shoulder length locks?

All of a sudden Hermione felt a muttering in her ear, but she just couldn't tell what they were saying.

All of a sudden Draco felt a muttering in his ear, but he just couldn't tell what they were saying.

She had moved, she was looking down on the room. On herself

He had moved, he was looking down on the bedroom, on Hermione but was it? She looked…different. "Hermione!?"

She heard a voice say her name, but it was so quiet. She must have imagined it. She had no time to concentrate on voices. Just on how she was looking at herself and where she was. Maybe it was some spell gone wrong?

It couldn't be her he was looking down on. She didn't even flinch.

What had she been doing before this all happened. Try as she might she just couldn't remember.

Why did Hermione look so different?

What was going on?

It took him a while to figure it out. She was taller, more womanly and her hair was longer.

She let out a gasp. Draco had entered the room. It couldn't be him; his hair was short, only about two inches long. It couldn't be him. Could it? "Draco!?"

He saw himself enter the room. What was he wearing? He thought he heard a voice say his name but neither of the two figures had said anything. He must have imagined it. Why was he, the other he, putting his hands over Hermione's eyes?

What was going on? "Hey honey" She heard herself say. Honey? Draco? Her other self swept around on the dressing table chair.

Draco saw himself lean down to her

Hermione saw herself wrap her arms around Draco.

And then the otherselfs kissed.

**_ Whats going on??? I haven't the foggiest. Well I do seeing as I am the fabulous author! But you'll find out quicker if you review_**


	8. Not the usual hang over

**Hey hey! Sorry I've not wrote in so long. Had other stuff on my mind then lost my book with my notes in. Anyway founf it and here's the next chapter! As usual I'm not J.K. Rowling or WB, so no copyright infringement intended.**

**Dedicated to those people who stick by me when I need them**

"Ow ow owww" Hermione woke up with her head thumping heavily.

"OW" as she opened her eyes then quickly closed them again "What the hell happened?" she wondered aloud. It took a while for her brain to catch up and give her memory a nudge.

"WHAT THE HELL!?! DRACO!"

"Why why do you have to shout so loud?" Came a pathetic Slytherin voice. "Can't you be quiet so I can…Bloody hell!"

"Did you? With the room? And us…Or was it just me that? Hermione stuttered.

"I saw it too. What the hell was all that about?"

Hermione finally risked opening her eyes again and tried to figure out where she was. She was laid.

"On top of me Granger. Not exactly the most appealing of positions for us to be in considering whatever that was last night…This morning whenever." She quickly got to her feet.

"What about Harry and Blaise?" She wondered.

"What about them?"

"They might have seen something. Harry! Blaise!"

They emerged from Blaise's room, each wearing only a pair of boxers. Harry's had little snakes on and Blaise's had little snitches. They also wore identical goofy grins.

"How come you guys…"Hermione started, then she realised

"Oh my god you guys!" She and Draco said in unison. Blaise and Harry just laughed and sat down on the opposite sofa from where Hermione and Draco lay. She groaned

"Ron is not going to like this"

"Hermione?" Harry started "No offence but I really don't give a shit anymore. It's time to admit what I've know for ages. I'm here, I'm queer get used to it"

"Very eloquently put" Blaise giggled

"So it wasn't just the huge amount of alcohol you consumed then?"

"Ha like you can talk about that" Draco laughed

"What do you mean" Hermione said, a innocent expression upon her face.

"Mione you're about as innocent as those two over there with the post-sex grins, so cut the expression"

"Oh god…Did I get tipsy?"

"Oui indeed"

"Oh Merlin, how bad was I?"

"You mean other than being unable to speak properly, falling all over the place and kissing me?."

Hermione groaned again and fell back on to the sofa.

"Erm Hermione?" Blaise said. "Did you actually want us for anything other than discussing our sex life? Only it's pretty cold and Harry's just itching to warm me up" Harry smirked at Blaise and received a smirk in return.

"Yes! You two love bunnies distracted me momentarily. Last night did anything weird happen? Like seeing a room from above or something involving Draco and I?"

"Nothing other than you and Draco simultaneously collapsing, that was pretty damn funny though… What do you mean a room from above?"

"Err never mind. Draco do you know that potions essay? I'll help you with it in the library at two."

He didn't know that potion essay as last potions lesson (which neither Harry nor Blaise took) Snape had been in a good mood (which may have been something to do with a certain Hufflepuff head of house) so hadn't set any homework.

"Er…Oh _that_ essay. Sure if _you _need a hand with it. Right anyway I'm off to the common room to have a shower. See you."

"Yeah bye" After he left Hermione turned to Harry and Blaise,

"I'm going for a shower in the prefects' bathroom. I'll see you guys later" An with this followed Draco's path out.

Harry was sat a bit stunned. "Well at least they're getting on even if they do it quite… odd. What do you reckon is up with those two?"

"Who cares about them when we're all alone?" Blaise purred pushing Harry down into the sofa.


End file.
